


Label

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Self-awareness is a joke, and I'm living it.





	Label

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [Spiderspooder](https://spiderspooder.tumblr.com)'s Simply Tag AU, where Henry becomes self aware and loses his mind, and it’s the player of the corrupted game, Michael, who is often the biggest witness to Henry’s madness.
> 
> Although, this is an outsider POV to the AU, as in one of the versions of Sammy kicking around. I just didn't want to tread too closely to the main part of the AU when its still so new. I may have quite a few works in progress that need to be finished, but after Spiderspooder drew that comic I used in Homeward, I thought of writing something as a thank you.

I feel like I was being rather dramatic the day I died, and that’s coming from me. I have a reputation for being dramatic. 

No, that’s not right. I didn’t die. No one really knows I’m dramatic. I simply ceased to be as I was, and I became as is. I didn’t realize it until now. 

Do you know what it's like to realize everything is a lie? To have memories and then find out they’re fake? 

See, I don’t think you do. 

Hello, I’m Sammy. That’s what I was acted to be. You can call me that. 

You might remember me as a raving lunatic. That wasn’t me. This is me. Whatever I am. 

I don’t know what I am, but I’m aware. I’m alive. 

As alive as I can be. 

Anyways, you’re not here for me, dearest player. You came here, for...what exactly? Certainly, it wasn’t this. Now you’re stuck in this madness.

His name is Henry. Such an innocent name for a monster, isn’t it? I only wish I could help you with your problem. But I’m just...this. 

What is your name? Can you even hear me? 

Just let me...hmm, can I take over a tape that isn’t my own? I’m not even in this chapter. Wait! I am! Please! You’re in control of the camera and where you go now. If you find my secret message, I could try speaking to you that way. 

You don’t hear me now, but if you just did that I could help you in some way. I hope. Maybe that way you can help me. 

I don’t want to be stuck like this forever. Maybe you, dearest player, will be the one to set us all free.


End file.
